1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a franking machine having electromechanic servodrives enclosed in a casing for setting the franking value of typewheels mounted on the printing head, electronic value adders for adding the value of each franking operation to a sum amount of preceding franking operations contained in a main memory, and a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Known franking machines of this type suffer from the disadvantage that in the case of repairs, when the franking machine casing must be opened or removed, unauthorized changes, or changes not corresponding to the consumption of franking values, can be made to the main memory content. It would be advantageous to provide a franking machine which avoids this disadvantage, so that during maintenance work, operation of the servodrives and changes to the value amount content of the main memory does not lead to permanent changes to the value amount content of the main memory which would otherwise falsify the settlement of accounts with the post office.